The Maid and Prince Vampire
by Arishiki
Summary: Kisah seorang cewe yang ketemu dengan pria tampan namun seorang vampire
1. Chapter 1

**The Maid and Prince Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sai X Ino**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, life dll**

 **Warning: Typo**

 **OOC, OC, AU, AT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seorang wanita cantik dan berambut blonde panjang sepinggang bernama Yamanaka Ino, sedang berjalan di bawah pepohonan bunga sakura, bersama sepupunya Yamanaka Arishiki dan akan pergi menuju SMA yang bernama SMA Morigatani untuk upacara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru.

" Arishiki-san lihat, lihat'lah (menghadap pada Arishiki lalu memperlihatkan senyuman) "

"heh… apa maksudnya Ino-chan ?" Tanya arishiki heran

"latihan tersenyum! apa dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan teman Arishiki-san ? " ino masih tetap memperlihatkan senyumnya,

"entahlah, jika itu kamu, sepertinya tidak akan mendapatkan teman ino-chan" melanjutkan jalan dan tidak mempedulikan Ino

Membalikan badan, dan berjalan menuju Arishiki " hei, setidaknya pikirkan dulu sebelum memberikan jawaban (mengembungkan pipi). Memiliki teman adalah salah satu bagian yang terpenting di SMA "

"mungkin benar, tapi tak perlu memaksakan diri" Arishiki terus berjalan degan santai,

"itu tidak benar, dalam tiga tahun ini jika tak hidup penuh kebahagiaan seperti di surga maka akan hidup sengsara seperti di neraka " Ino memasang muka kesal,

" (mengangkat sebelah alisnya) hidup seperti di neraka ?" Arishiki merasa aneh dengan perkataan Ino

" lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup sendirian di masa SMA !" Ino berteriak

Arishiki menghela nafas lalu mengatakan " dari pada latihan tersenyum, lebih baik kau berlatih berbicara dan menjaga sikap mu, bukan? Karna kau itu sangat cerewet dan ceroboh " arishiki menjulurkan lidah pada Ino

" hm, itu benar " sambil menjuk dirinya sendiri lalu berkata dalam hati "tapi,, apa benar aku cerewet dan ceroboh seperti yang di katakan Arishiki-san ?" Ino memasang muka bingung

" hei Ino, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Arishiki mengagetkan ino dari lamunannya,

Ino terkejut lalu menjawab " bukan apa-apa.." lalu Ino tersenyum lebar.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Senjata Makan Tuan**

Akhirnya Arishiki dan Ino, telah sampai di gerbang sekolah, lalu mereka berdua pergi ke dalam sekolah menuju loker masing-masing untuk menyimpan barangnya.

Setelah menyimpan barang di loker, mereka melanjutkan jalan menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai 2. Di sepanjang jalan menuju lantai 2 mereka mengobrol, dan sampai akhirnya tiba di laintai 2.

"nah, ini kelasku ino-chan" Arishiki menunjuk kelas 2-D

Namun Ino hanya menghela nafas, terlihat tidak semangat. Lalu Arishiki yang melihat ekspresi Ino, menepuk pundak Ino, lalu Ino terkejut. Arishiki berbicara dalam hati " sepertinya dia masih takut tidak akan mendapatkan teman "Arishiki memasang wajah kasihan

"oh ayolah, yang semangat... Kau bisa mendapatkan teman dengan senyummu itu bukan ?" ucap Arishiki untuk menyemangati Ino

"ha'i, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan teman dengan senyumku ini " Ino tersenyum, dan sepertinya kembali bersemangat. Setelah Arishiki pergi ke kelasnya, Ino juga langsung menuju depan pintu kelasnya dan berkata dalam hati " yosh, ini langkah menuju kehidupan surga ". lalu kedua tangan Ino menepuk kedua pipinya dan membuka pintu kelas.

Ternyata ketika Ino memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya, dia melihat semua teman sekelasnya sudah memiliki kelompok mengobrol masing-masing "kenapa..? kenapa mereka semua sudah membuat kelompok masing-masing, ini gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…" Ino berbicara dalam hati dan merasa takut tidak akan mendapatkan teman di masa SMA'nya… Dan tak lama kemudian ada seorang wanita menyimpan tasnya di tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah Ino..

"itu dia… " Ino berbicara dalam hati ketika melihat gantungan tas lucu yang berada di tas wanita yang duduk di sebelah Ino dan melanjutkan berbicara " gantungan itu manis sekali ! aku menyu…" ino tidak membereskan kata-katanya, ketika dia melihat pemilik gantungan tersebut, dia terlihat kaget ternyata wanita tersebut sangatlah cantik, gayanya'pun tidak sebanding dengan ino.

Wanita itu melihat kepada Ino, lalu berkata "apa ? " Tanya wanita tersebut, yang merasa aneh kepada ino

Lalu Ino berbicara dalam hati "i…ini.."

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang wanita lagi yang berada tepat di belakang Ino, lalu wanita tersebut menyapa wanita yang berada di sebelah ino

" oh, yuuki-chan yah ? "

"mizuka-chan..! kita di kelas yang sama ya ternyata "

" lama tak berjumpa ya yuuki-chan "

Ino juga tidak menyangka wanita yang disebut mizuka itu ternyata gayanya sama dengan yuuki "E… eh.. e-to.." ino memperhatikan yuuki dan mizuka dari atas sampai bawah,

"lama tak berjumpa yah mizuka-chan, bagaimana perayaan acara kelulusanmu dengan pacarmu ? "

" apa kau tau yuuki-chan ? dia membeli mobil impor lagi..."

" yang benar..? " yuuki sedikit kaget

" Meskipun mobil itu terlalu mencolok di hokaido "

" senangnya punya pacar yang seperti itu "

Ino menatap yuuki dan mizuka dan berbicara dalam hati " Entah kenapa jaraknya terlalu jauh.. hah.. aku tak boleh kalah " Ino sadar jika mereka berdua hanya membicarakan pacar mereka. Ino pun terpaksa berbohong bahwa dia juga memiliki pacar agar bisa berteman dengan mereka.

"kalian jangan sampai terlalu berharap pada seorang laki-laki, bukanlah lebih baik memiliki laki-laki yang penurut ?" Mizuka dan yuuki kaget karna omongan ino tadi.

~ 2 Bulan Kemudian ~

2 bulan telah berlalu,tarnyata gaya ino selama 2 bulan berubah derastis sama seperti yuuki dan mizuka.

Penampilan ino yang awalnya sederhana tidak memakai apa-apa, tapi sekarang penampilan ino jadi memakai kitek berwarna ungu muda pada kedua tangannya dan tak lupa dengan manik-manik unyu berwarna silver dan memakai anting ungu tua yang berupa tindik berbentuk bunga… dan juga dia memakai lipstick berwarna pink, yang di pakai dengan sangat tipis.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba, ada panggilan masuk ke handphone ino,

"oh, dari _my darling_ , aku akan menemuinya sebentar !", ino langsung berlari menuju tempat orang yang menelfon tersebut.. ketika sampai di tempat itu,

" hai, darling !" sapa ino dengan tersenyum dan malambaikan tangan,

"siapa yang kau panggil darling ?" ternyata itu adalah sepupu ino, yaitu Arishiki. Arishiki terlihat sangat kesal

"Arishiki-san" senyum ketakutan

Lalu Arishiki memarahi ino di dalam toilet wanita,

"setiap waktu kau membuatku harus menelpon lagi dan lagi… kau pikir berapa uang yang kuhabiskan untuk itu ?!" Arishiki sangat kesal

"aku akan membayarnya! jangan marah begitu! Arishiki-san"

"aku marah, berapa lama lagi aku harus bermain kebohongan bersamamu..? Ino-Chan..!" Arishiki memegang kerah Ino dengan marah

"ma…maaf Arishiki-san "menundukan dan mulai bercucuran keringat dingin karna ketakutan.

"dasar, katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka bahwa kau tak memiliki pacar dan kau tak pernah pacaran...!" Arishiki menghela nafas dan bertolak pinggang

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!.. Mereka berdua itu hanya membicarakan mengenai pacar saja! jika mereka sampai mengetahui kebohonganku, mereka akan menendangku dari kelompoknya! " merengek

" dari awal kau memang tidak cocok bersama mereka, kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk berteman dengan mereka ? "

"aku tau, tapi… anak-anak lain sudah membuat kelompok masing-masing… jika mereka menendangku keluar, aku tak memiliki teman untuk di ajak berbicara dan masa SMA ku pasti akan terasa seperti di neraka" Ino menundukan pandangan dan memainkan jarinya

"huh.. merepotkan sekali" memalingkan pandangan dari Ino

" ya… yang lebih penting! Sementara aku harus berbohong dulu, ya jika tidak… !" belum selesai Ino membereskan kata-katanya, dari luar toilet terdengar suara percakapan Mizuka dan Yuuki sedang mengobrol, karna kaget takut ketahuan mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam salah satu toilet,

"ya, kurasa begitu Mizuka-chan, bukan ?"

"membuat penasaran saja bagaimana sebenarnya pacarnya itu, bukan?"

"ya, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

" kau juga Yuuki-chan ?"

" ya, aku meminta dia memperlihatkan foto pacarnya, tapi dia bilang tidak ada "

" dia bilang pacarnya tidak suka di foto"

Di lain- tempat ( dibalik salah satu pintu toilet)

" kenapa aku juga harus…" belum selesai berbicara, ino langsung menutup mulut arishi-san, agar tidak terdengar oleh yuuki dan mizuka.

" saat aku meminta ino untuk di pertemukanku dengan pacarnya, dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan"

" yah, sepertinya begitu Yuuki-Chan, dia berbohong mengenai pacarnya itu"

" benar juga ya Mizuka-Chan"

"semua yang dia katakan mungkin hanya omong kosong, dan mungkin juga telfon yang berdering setiap hari itu juga sudah di rencanakan oleh Ino "

" menyedihkan sekali !"

Yuuki dan Mizuka tertawa sambil keluar dari toilet.

"kurasa kebohongan itu tidak akan bertahan lama Ino-Chan "

Di dalam hati Ino berbicara " ga… gawat… mereka sebentar lagi akan mengetahuinya, andai saja ada Sasuke, aku bisa menjadikan dia sebagai pacar pura-puraku, tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke sudah bersama Sakura, dan merekapun entah melanjutkan sekolah dimana "

.

.

.

waktu pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, Ino pulang sendiri karna Arishiki masih ada yang harus di lakukan di sekolah. Saat sedang perjalanan pulang, Ino berbicara dalam hati

" gawat.. gawat.. gawat..! aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. tapi dimana aku bisa mendapat pacar dengan cepat..? jika saja aku bisa menyewa pacar..!" *pacar sewaan emangnya barang? (Author di tendang Ino)

Ino menghela nafas, dan melihat kedepan, ketika dia melihat kedepan dia melihat seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat seperti vampire dan juga tampan, sedang mengobrol dangan temannya.

Dalam hatinya, Ino berkata " wah, pria itu tampan dan keren sekali, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, tidak.. tidak tapi pria itu jauh lebih keren dan tampan dari Sasuke. Apakah dia seorang model atau aktor? atau malaikat yang turun dari surga "

Sedangkan di pikiran Ino "(Ino teringat dengan perkataan temannya bahwa dia tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan foto pacarnya) benar juga bagaimana jika aku foto saja, lagi pula aku hanya perlu memiliki fotonya saja bukan?, lalu aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Mizuka-Chan dan Yuuki-Chan" Ino mengeluarkan senyum liciknya

Ino langsung menghampiri pria tersebut, tanpa di ketahui oleh pria itu, " (ciss..) berhasil" Ino berhasil mendapatkan fotonya, tapi ketika dia memotret pria itu menyadari bahwa dia di foto dan pria tersebut terkejut sama halnya dengan Ino " dia melihat ke kamera…"

" apa kau yang memotret…?"

Ino berteriak karna kaget, sontak ino berteriak dengan alasan agar dia bisa kabur "ah, disana ada Yorkshire terrie terbang !" (*Yorkshire terrie adalah hewan (anjing) *) ketika pria tersebut membalikan badan dan melihat ke atas. Lalu berbalik lagi

"aku tidak melihat apa-apa.." ketika pria tersebut menyadari Ino tidak ada di tempat, dia bingung karna ino tidak ada, lalu pria itu pergi.

Ditempat lain (dimana itu tempat Ino sedang bersembunyi)

Ino menghela nafas "ah.. hampir saja… jika dia sampai memperumit masalah, aku bisa dianggap sebagai kriminal (peringatan jangan ditiru di rumah..) " Ino ter'engah-engah karna lelah sehabis berlari bersembunyi tadi. " tapi sekarang aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan di tendang oleh mereka dan aku bisa terlepas dari kehidupan yang sulit (memandangi foto pria yang tadi ia foto)" lanjutnya

Keesokan harinya, Ino memperlihatkan foto pria tersebut pada Mizuka dan Yuuki dan ternyata respon mereka sangat kaget dan tidak percaya.

"heh..! apa benar ini pacarmu Ino-Chan ?"

" tidak mungkin, dia sangat tampan dan keren sekali..!"

"benar'kah? Kadang aku juga berpikir kalo itu hanya mimpi, memiliki pacar sekeren dan setampan dia " *memang mimpi (author di tendang ino)

" heh… beruntung sekali ya kau Ino-Chan"

"heh.. laki-laki ini… aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.." Mizuka mengambil hp milik Ino lalu mengamatinya.

Ino terkejut (dalam hati ino berkata) " apa..? jangan-jangan dia benar-benar seorang model atau actor atau semacamnya..?" Ino membayangkan pria tersebut menjadi model. " itu tidak mungkin, dia begitu tampan dan keren "

" yang benar ? dimana Mizuka-Chan ?" tanya Yuuki pada Mizuka

"dimana ya…?" Mizuka mencoba mengingat sesuatu

Ino langsung mengambil hp tersebut, "i..itu pasti hanya perasaan mu saja! Oh ya, ayo kita makan siang, perutku sudah lapar " ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

~Di Kantin~

"siapa ya..?" Mizuka masih mencoba untuk mengingatnya

"Mizuka-Chan, sudahlah tak usah terlalu memikirkannya " Ino terlihat takut

" boleh aku makan ayam gorengmu, Mizuka-Chan ?" Mizuka langsung menepis tangan Yuuki, Yuuki'pun mengembungkan pipinya

Setelah lama mengingat-ngingingat, Mizuka berteriak "pangeran!" Yuuki dan Ino terkejut

"pangeran?" Ino bingung, dalam hati " apa maksudnya dengan Pangeran ?"

" Ino pacarmu itu adalah Shimura Sai dari kelas 2 yang disebut sebagai pangeran" ketika Mizuka berbicara itu, tiba-tiba pria yang di akui Ino sebagai pacarnya, lewat tepat dibelakang Mizuka, dan mendengar perkataan Mizuka tadi…

" Tidak mungkin.." Ino kaget ketika melihat Shimura Sai berada di belakang MIzuka

"heh… kau orang yang kemarin... ?" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, pria yang disebut pangeran atau lebih tepatnya Shimura Sai itu, langsung di tarik oleh Ino.

"eh.. Ino?" Yuuki kaget melihat tingkah Ino

"bukankah tadi itu,, Shimura Sai ?"

Yuuki kaget mendengar perkataan mizuka "hah..? jadi pacar Ino itu.."

~halaman belakang sekolah~

Ino ter'engah-engah karna lelah habis berlari dari kantin, agar tidak ketahuan kebohongannya..

"gawat.. gawat..! ini sungguh gawat, ternyata dia adalah murid sekolah ini" Ino berbicara dalam hati, sedangkan shimura sai, sedang membetulkan bajunya.

"nah, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" Tanya shimura sai kepada ino dengan senyumannya

"a-ano mengenai itu.." Ino bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Shimura Sai

"kau berkeringat sekali, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya shimura sai, dengan senyum khasnya ala pangeran, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap keringat Ino. "aku merasa ada alasan untuk semua ini'kan..? aku akan mendengarkannya, jika kau bersedia untuk mengatakannya "Shimura Sai melanjutkan bicara. dan Ino terkejut dengan perkataan Shimura Sai tadi,

"dia baik sekali, tak hanya penampilannya saja yang sempurna, tapi dia sudah seperti pangeran sungguhan… jangan-jangan dia akan…?" Ino berbicara dalam hati, lalu " ah, a-no.." ino menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Shimura Sai. bahkan ino meminta Shimura Sai untuk jadi pacar pura-puranya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku halaman "jadi begitu, aku mengerti pokok permasalahanya" Shimura Sai menanggapi perkataan Ino..

" buruk, ini benar-benar memalukan. Jika dia sampai marah setelah mendengarnya.." Ino berbicara dalam hati dan sedikit ketakutan

" baiklah, aku mau jadi pacar pura-pura'mu" jawab Shimura Sai. " intinya, kau ingin aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu bukan ?" Shimura Sai tersenyum

" hah.. kamisama, apa orang sebaik dia benar-benar ada..? dunia ini tidak seburuk yang orang katakan !" Ino masih kaget namun dia kagum kepada Shimura Sai.

"kalo begitu, jadi syaratnya… "

" ya, syaratnya " ino mengulangi perkataan Shimura Sai

"kau harus menjaga rahasia'ku bahwa aku seorang vampire, jadi yang pertama syaratnya adalah berikan aku darahmu dan kau bersedia menjadi pelayanku" Shimura Sai mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

Ino kaget " ekspresinya berubah… apakah ini sifat aslinya ?" Ino berbicara dalam hati

" apa maksudmu dengan memberikan darahku dan menjadi peyanmu ?" Ino kaget dan bingung

"ekspresi bodoh macam apa itu..? kan sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku seorang *pacar sewaan emangnya barang? (Author di tendang Ino) vampire, ayo cepat kemari dan berikan aku darahmu, kau tak berpikir bahwa aku akan diam saja dan mengikuti semua permainanmu, bukan..? jika aku bersedia mengikuti permainan kecilmu, itu artinya kau bersedia menjadi palayanku dan menuruti perintahku "

"hah, menjadi palayanmu..? dan memberikan darahku..? tidak.. tidak, aku tak akan melakukannya" Ino sangat kaget dengan perkataan Shimura Sai

"ohh.. boleh saja jika kau menolaknya, tapi maaf saja jika aku membeberkan semua rahasia'mu, _my maid_ "tersenyum licik, tapi tak menghilangkan ketampanan'nya

Lalu ino, menuruti permintaan _Prince Vampire_ tersebut. Pertama dia mendekati _Prince Vampire_ tersebut yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman, lalu dia menyibak'kan rambutnya kebelakang dan memperlihatkan lehernya pada Sai, bertanda dia sudah siap, lehernya akan di hisap darahnya oleh _Prince Vampire_ tersebut…

Lalu Sai menegluarkan taringnya dan menghisap darah Ino, Ino meringis kesakitan ketika taringnya mulai menusuk masuk kedalam kulitnya dan menghisap darahnya.. selagi Sai menghisap darah Ino, dia berkata dalam hati " dengan begini, aku bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu, jika aku mencarimu " namun dia tidak mengatakan buat apa dia menghisap darah itu kepada ino.

Bel'pun berbunyi, lalu ino merapihkan rambutnya kembali. lalu Sai mengambil hansaplas dari sakunya "sini aku tutup dulu bekas hisapan itu, agar tidak di curigai oleh orang" lalu ino menyibakan kembali rambutnya kebelakang dan sai memasangkan hasaplas itu di bekas hisapannya tadi. Lalu ino kembali merapihkan rambutnya. Dan sai mengelap sisa darah yang berada di mulutnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergegas pergi menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N**

 **~ baru pertama bikin ff, maaf jika ada kata** **² yang masih kaku dan membosankan, dan maaf juga jika ff'nya kurang menarik atau kurang bagus**

 **Mind To** **RnR** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maid and Prince Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sai X Ino**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, life dll**

 **Warning: Typo**

 **OOC, OC, AU, AT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, tapi sayangnya ketika pulang sekolah hujan turun dengan deras. Karna hujan Ino dan teman – teman'nya belum pulang…

" yah sayang sekali hari ini hujan, Aku juga tidak membawa payung " keluh Yuuki, lalu melanjutkan bicara, " hah… iya aku tidak membawa payung bagaimana aku bisa pulang, jika tidak memakai payung aku akan sakit dan.." Yuuki sangat panik, tapi belum sempat yuuki membereskan celotehannya, celotehnya di potong oleh Mizuka

" yare-yare… kau ini sangat berisik, bagaiman jika ikut dengan ku, pacarku akan menjemputku memakai mobil, bagaimana ? kalian mau ikut ?" tawar Mizuka kepada Yuuki dan Ino

" ah… tidak usah, Ino biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang, karna dia adalah pacarku " Sai tersenyum dan memegang tangan Ino lalu membuka payung

" shi… Shimura-San.." Ino kaget, karna tiba-tiba saja Sai berada di belakangnya dan memegang tangan Ino

" Ino-Chan sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Shimura=San, apa kau tidak ingat ? aku menyuruhmu memanggil aku Sai-Kun, lagi pula kita sudah lama pacaran.. bukan ?" Sai terseyum tapi itu senyum palsu

"oh iya benar, aku lupa (Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu ), oke kalo begitu ayo kita pergi.."Ino menarik tangan Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

" ba… bagaimana dengan ku? Aku juga akan meminta pacarku untuk menjemputku " Yuuki segera mengambil _handphone_ -nya lalu menelpon pacarnya

Sedangkan Sai dan Ino sudah berada jauh, dari Mizuka dan Yuuki

" ah rupanya kita sudah jauh dari mereka, Ino kau yang pegang payung tanganku pegal " Sai menyerahkan payung pada Ino

" a..apa? aku lebih pendek darimu, pasti payungnya tidak akan seimbang, jadi kau saja yang pegang " Ino mendorong tangan Sai

" heh… jadi sekarang kau mau membantah omongan tuanmu yah? Dan menolak perintahku? boleh saja kau menolak, tapi aku tak akan segan-segan membeberkan rahasia ini, bahwa kita hanya berpura-pura pacaran saja" wajah kejam Sai mulai terlihat lagi

" ba…baiklah aku yang pegang payungnya " Ino mengambil payung dari tangan Sai.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu " hei, lihat aku disni kebasahan " Sai menunjuk lengan kanannya yang kebasahan

" maaf saja, tapi aku juga kebasahan (Ino menunjuk bagian lengan kiri yang kebasahan) " Ino menggil kedinginan, terlihat seperti mau pingsan

" hei ada apa denganmu kau terlihat tidak…"

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan bicaranya tiba-tiba Ino terjatuh, dan payungnya terlepas dari tangannya

" hei, kau tidak apa-apa " Sai sangat panik ketika melihat Ino terjatuh dan badannya menggil. lalu Sai memeriksa dahi Ino " ah rupanya dia demam " Sai menggendong Ino, dan bergegas membawa Ino pergi ke apartemennya.

" bertahanlah sebentar kita akan segera sampai " Sai terus berlari, dan meninggalkan payungnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Sai. Sai langsung membaringkan Ino di kasurnya, lalu Sai mencari termometer untuk mengecek panas tubuh Ino. " suhu tubuhnya 39°, dia panas sekali "

Sai bergegas meminumkan Ino obat penurun panas lalu mengompresnya. Setelah Ino tertidur. Sai meerhatikan wajah Ino " cantik dan manis " Sai tersenyum, dan tanpa di sadari Sai tertidur di sebelah Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Ino terbangun, dan terkejut ketika melihat dia berada di ruangan yang tidak ia kenali, dan ada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. " apa yang terjadi padaku? Di mana aku? Dan kenapa ada Sai-kun disampingku ?" Ino panik sekali

" hem.. rupanya kau sudah bangun, apa kau sudah baikan nona? Kau tadi pingsan dan aku membawamu ke apartemenku karna aku belum mengetahui dimana rumahmu.. jadi kau berhutang padaku !"

" oh, te…terimakasih karna sudah membawaku kesini padal kita hanya pacar pura-pura, tapi kau sepesuli itu padaku, bagaimana aku harus membayarnya ?"

"aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis yang sedang sakit begitu saja , bagaimana yah kau harus membayarnya? Oh iya kalau begitu…" lalu Sai membisikan di telinga Ino " berikan aku darahmu lagi " serigai jahat tampak di muka sai

Ino terkejut "a-apa ? bukanya kemarin kaukan sudah menghisap darahku " Sai menatap sinis kearah Ino " ba-baiklah, tapi jangan sekarang karena aku masih belum sembuh total, aku akan pulang karna ini hampir larut malam " Lalu Ino mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Ino langsung masuk kekamar, dan ternyata di dalam kamar Ino ada Arishiki

"Arishiki-san sedang apa kau di kamarku ?"

"Ino-chan aku bosan di rumah jadi aku ingin menginap di rumahmu, bolehkan aku tidur di kamarmu? Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pulang telat ?"

"iya boleh lah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Arishiki-san ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu "

"apa itu Ino ?"

Ino menceritakan semuanya kepada Arishiki, dari mulai bertemu dengan Sai sampai apa yang terjadi saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"apa ? benarkah itu? Lalu apa kau akan memberikan darahmu lagi padanya ?"

"iya sepertinya, jika aku tidak memberikannya, dia akan membokar semua rahasiaku, Arishiki-san bukannya Sai satu kelas denganmu ?"

"iya memang, dia orang yang sangat dingin, tapi jika ada seseorang yang menyapanya dia akan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum seperti pangeran"

"dia hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelayannya saja "

"ya, ya tapi bukannya kau juga mengikuti alurnya, bukan? Kau itu seperti mesokis"

" Arishiki-san kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"habisnya orang normal tidak akan mungkin setuju begitu saja di perlakukan seperti itu, kau memang orang seperti itu Ino-chan "

"bukannya begitu, aku akan sedikit bersabar dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan memanfaatkan dia " Ino tertawa seperti seorang penjahat

"kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri, merepotkan sekali, kenapa kau tak mencari pacar sungguhan saja ?"

"itu tidak mudah, jangankan pacaran, jatuh cinta saja aku belum pernah"

"benarkah? kau tak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun? Bagaimana dengan sasuke? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"iya, itu memang benar aku menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada sasuke, tidak ada lelaki yang membuatku tertarik atau membuatku ingin menciumnya"

"oh jadi itu lebih tepat dikatakan "suka" daripada "cinta" ya, kenapa tidak memilih yang seperti itu saja? Dari pada bermain dengan pangeran vampire yang sadiss"

"itu tidak mudah, sejak aku masuk SMA aku selalu bersama dengan Yuuki dan Mizuka, bukan ? ketika aku melihat mereka membicarakan pacar mereka, mereka terlihat begitu senang. Aku berpikir jika aku memiliki seorang pacar aku juga akan merasa seperti itu juga"

"jadi kalo begitu pertama-tama kau harus mencari seseorang yang dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta"

"ba…bagaimana caranya ?"

"mungkin kau harus mencoba melihat seluruh laki-laki yang berada di sekitarmu, atau mencoba melirik seseorang yang romantis… atau mungkin saja dia orang dekat yang mungkin tidak pernah kau sadari "

"romantis..? oh begitu yah sepertinya itu akan berhasil," Ino melirik jam, dan ternyata sudah jam 10 malam " Arishiki-san, ini sudah larut malam, dan aku juga mulai mengantuk, jadi kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini, aku mau tidur "

"hm, iya benar, kalo begitu aku juga akan tidur, Oyasumi Ino-chan"

"Oyasumi Arishiki-san" Ino mematikan lampu, lalu mereka berdua tertidur

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **M** **aaf** **kalo masih** **ada kata** **² yang kaku dan membosankan, dan maaf juga** **kalo** **ff'nya kurang menarik atau kurang bagus**

 **Buat yang udah ngereview makasih banyak** **udah mau mampir ke fic aku :D**

 **Please To** **RnR** **?**


End file.
